Kanto vs Sinnoh
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: Red vs. Cynthia


_**Kanto vs. Sinnoh(Working Title)**_

* * Cynthia * *

The Sinnoh Champion pulled her cloak tightly around her. It was colder than Snowpoint City. This would not bode well for her Dragons.

* * Red * *

The silent former champion looked down the mountain side. Eyes, which were long since blinded from the ever shining snow, easily found the Sinnoh Champion's bright Aura.

He smiled. It had been a long time since someone had visited him. He tilted his head and thought of his last challenger.

Kris had managed to beat him, if only barely. Her line up had consisted of the Eeveelution line, which amused him immensely; he hadn't known that Eevee had gained so many evolutions.

The former champion frowned as he thought of the other trainers who had challenged him.

Ethan was a poor trainer. Yes, he got results and his Pokémon were strong, but they hated their trainer with a passion. They obeyed him out of fear, not love like Red's Pokémon did.

Silver, the heir to Giovanni's empire, was an interesting trainer. Red could see old scars on his Typholsion, but the creature adored his trainer. Silver must have changed his methods of training after the Typhlosion evolved.

A rumble told Red that she was getting close.

* * Cynthia * *

The black clad woman was breathing heavily when she managed to see Red.

The older Champion walked over and offered his hand. He could tell she was unused to the altitude of the peak of Mount Silver.

"You are the last I need to beat." She said brushing off snow. "I have beaten Blue, Lance, Steven, Wallace, Alder and Iris. You are the only trainer who can call themselves champion I have yet to beat."

Red nodded and threw out a Pokéball, a Pikachu shook its fur.

Cynthia mimicked his motions. "Spiritomb, you're up."

Red tilted his head and the Pikachu nodded. "Pika."

"Tomb." The ghost/dark type said before unleashing a dark ball.

The small mouse pokemon dodged the ball and attacked the Spiritomb.

"Tomb." The miasma vanished into its stone base allowing the Pikachu to pass over.

"Chu." It snapped.

"Wait." Cynthia told her Pokémon.

The Pikachu charged up a Volt Tackle and ran at the Spiritomb's base.

"Tomb!" The two Pokémon were blown apart as their respective attacks landed. Both blacked out.

Red frowned as he recalled his starter Pokémon. He was surprised that a Spiritomb could do so much damaged in so little time. A flick of a wrist brought out a black dragon like Pokémon.

"A shiny Charizard." Cynthia muttered. "Milotic, drown it." The beautiful serpentine Pokémon focused and knocked the Charizard out of the air and washed it off the peak.

Red was ran over to the edge of the cliff and relaxed as he saw the black Pokémon escape the deluge.

Cynthia was shocked as the Charizard avoided the Milotic's attacks before blasting the mountain top with nearly white fire. Her Milotic screamed as the fire overcame the type disadvantage. "Return." She returned the burnt Pokémon to her Pokéball. "Garchomp, bring the Charizard down."

"Garchomp." The blue dragon Pokémon said before shooting up into the air.

"Zard!" The Charizard wasn't able to react to the pure speed of the dragon Pokémon.

The pair hit the earth, Charizard much harder than Garchomp.

Red returned the still Charizard. He paused for a moment before deciding on his Snorlax. It would allow him time to revive and restore his Pokémon.

Cynthia smirked. A Snorlax was an excellent Pokémon to stall and regroup, but Garchomp's speed rendered that ability near useless.

Red used a Revive on his Pikachu as he watched his Snorlax be hacked and slashed by the dragon type.

He sighed as he returned the injured Snorlax to its Pokéball. This was not going in his favor. He paused for a moment before releasing his Lapras.

Once again Garchomp's speed overcame Red's chosen Pokémon, though Lapras managed to do serious damage with its Ice Beam.

Red pointed his Pikachu at the speedy Pokémon.

"Chu." The yellow mouse jumped onto the Garchomp's back and began to electrocute it.

"Garchomp." Cynthia said as the speed dragon of her team fainted under the shock of the Pikachu's attacks. "Return. Excellent job." She whispered to the Pokéball. "Glaceon, freeze that Pikachu solid."

"Glaceon!" The Ice Eeveelution did as its master commanded.

Red flicked his wrist after once again returning the Pikachu to its Pokéball. A Blastoise appeared and blasted the Glaceon off the side of the mountain. Cynthia paled as she returned the already unconscious Glaceon to its ball.

"Lucario." Cynthia brought out her one fighting type.

"Cario!" Lightning wrapped around its paw and it electrocuted the large blue water type before being blasted into the air by a Hydropump. "Cario!" Lightning traveled down the water to Red's amazement, not many could do that.

"Toise!" The Blastoise collapse as it fainted.

"Car!" The proud Lucario beat its chest.

"Saur!" The newly arrived Venasaur wrapped its vines around the Lucario and started to smash it into the snow covered ground. The Grass type held the struggling Pokémon above its flower as it started to glow. "Venasaur." Light blasted the fighting type high into the air before vines brought it down and knocked it out.

"Both down to our last Pokémon." Cynthia said as she returned the Lucario. "Niether has type advantage, Roserade!"

"Serade!" The flower bearing Pokémon said.

"Venasaur." The Grass Starter said.

* * Later * *

Red smirked as Roserade landed limply at Cynthia's feet.

The Sinnoh Champion returned it to its Pokéball. "So that's why everyone respects you."

Red walked forward to grab the blonde. He won and he would claim his prize.

Cynthia wasn't a fool. She could guess what Red wanted. It had been ages since she had a battle that exhilarating, even if she had lost.

Red grabbed Cynthia's hand and pulled her away to the shelter he had made himself over the years.

* * Later * *

'For a man who's never known anything but his hand, Red is good.' She resolved to come back, whether to merely visit the mute champion or to battle him she wasn't sure.

Red watched Cynthia leave. He wondered when she would return.

* * Several Months Later * *

Red saw a Samalace circling to land. He smiled. Cynthia had sent letters, but had no time to Fly up to him. Her latest letter said she wanted to battle.

He walked out to meet her.

* * Later * *

Cynthia smiled as she won against the former champion. He sighed and turned away.

Cynthia grabbed his hand. "Don't disappear like you did after the others."

He smiled.

Cynthia could tell he wouldn't.


End file.
